You ARE worth it
by mariarodz
Summary: Chris and Clarisse go to the campfire at CHB. Some things will be said, and some things will be done... things that will be stamped in their hearts forever. Oneshot.


**CHILDREN OF ARES ALSO DESERVE LOVE _(Chris and Clarisse)_**

**Third POV**

It was around 9pm, and as the stars shone, and the moon lit bright, the Camp Half Blood campfire began. It was a place where demigods got claimed by their parent, a place where loves flourished, and some died. It was a place to talk, to praise, and to pray to the gods. The firelight shone lightly upon the faces of the campers who sang, but there were two campers who just simply looked at each other as they talked.

Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez seemed like an odd couple. A child of Ares and a child of Hermes? No one had heard of such combination, but Chris and Clarisse seemed perfect for each other.

When Chris had gone mad in the Labyrinth, Clarisse nursed him back to health, with the help of Dionysus, of course. Since Chris opened his eyes once again, finally sane, he knew that, in fact, Clarisse did care deeply for him.

And so much more.

They had already admitted their love for each other, but it was so new to themselves, it was almost too good to be true. Clarisse sometimes had to pinch herself, just to make sure she was in reality.

(By the way, she doesn't care how cheesy that sounds)

In that campfire, everyone gathered like they normally did. The worn, old wood logs around the crackling fire gleamed violet. Clarisse was kind of shying away from Chris. He just chuckled under his breath, admiring her. _Things aren't supposed to be this awkward, aren't they?_ Clarisse asked herself. She tried to hide it, but she was actually intimidated by Chris, afraid that he would be like everyone else in her life, and just leave her.

(She says that if you dare say that to anyone, she'll cut you)

Chris seemed to wait for a response. Instead, she looked at him, his eyes fierce black, but gentle and comforting. She often felt she could escape into those eyes, that they could take her away from her inconvenient life, but she always held herself back, the weakness deceiving as it drifted away. His smile was the only thing that could make her feel better.

The other campers continued to sing faithfully to the gods. Then, a seven year old from the Hermes cabin, one of Chris's siblings, shouted, "Can we sing a special song?" Chiron looked at him skeptically, "What kind of song?"

"Well, it's a song I saw when I was at home back a few months ago, from SpongeBob SquarePants" He smiled. "I don't know who this Bob lad is, but if it pleases the gods, well, then, you may go ahead" Chiron nodded.

"Everyone, sing along with me!" He shouted. He began to clear his throat and sang; "Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song, our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- s-o-n-g song, and if you don't think that we can't sing it faster, then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along! BUM, BUM, BUM..." He began chanting. Some of the older campers looked mystified, but the younger ones seemed to be familiar with this campfire song. Chris and Clarisse shrugged, and they began to sing rapidly. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G! and-if-you-don't-think-that-we-can't-sing-it-faster-then-your're-wrong, but-it'll-help-if-you-just-sing-aloooooong!

Gary turned to face Chris and Clarisse.

"CHRIS!" He held the microphone up to him. "C-A-M-P-FIRE SONG!" he sang.

"Clarisse!" Clarisse gave him a _WTF_ look, and Gary said, "GREAT! It'll help, it'll help, if you just sing ALOOOOONG! OH YEAH!" The camper finished.

"That was an, uh, rather interesting choice of song, dear Gary" Chiron was a bit annoyed by the song, honestly.

After the short awkward silence, Chris turned to Clarisse "You are worth it" Chris said, his eyes pinned on Clarisse. She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" She asked. "Don't think yourself down. You need to know that you are good enough, you are worth the time, and you are worth the effort" A smile built on Clarisse's lips as she heard this, and leaned on Chris's chest while Gary and the other small children sang the "campfire song song". She felt safe knowing that at least someone in this world cared about her, and to know that there is at least someone that doesn't run away from her. "I'm going to hang around, you know" he said as if reading her mind. He grinned, and she chuckled. They gave themselves a one-armed hug before they continued to sing to the gods.

Clarisse was happy that she had finally found her match, in the strangest of people. Although she met her mate, you can be sure she could never be dominated. She would always make sure of that. But this, somehow, didn't fit into Chris's head. That's the only thing that annoyed her about him. But, she would at least give him the satisfaction of a slight smile.

As a dense, black, night beared in on the camp, Chiron left to get the marshmallows to roast. It was summer, so he let them stay out just a bit later. After he disappeared in the shadows of the kitchen, Chris turned to Clarisse.

"It's a really beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I guess" she replied.

"You know, it's a really dark night, but can you see that star over there?" He pointed toward what Clarisse believed was the North Star.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked. "Well, it reminds me of you" he said.

Was that supposed to be a compliment, or an insult? Was he calling her a ball of gas?

"What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered. "Well, you see, the night is dark and intimidating"

Clarisse glared at him "Hey, sometimes! But, it's also the most beautiful time of the day, because you get to appreciate how truly bright and wonderful the stars in it are. That's why it reminds me of you" he smiled. Clarisse grinned, too.

She got it now. She blushed as Chris closed in on her and gave her a short, gentle, but sweet kiss. Clarisse almost slapped him from the surprise, but she began to relax as she smiled when they parted, but it quickly faded when Chiron yelled

"CLARISEE AND CHRIS! IN THE NAME OF ZEUS, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING_?"

Clarisse tried her best to stay calm, but she couldn't help smiling again, knowing that at least someone was willing to stay by her side.


End file.
